Arrival(Futile War)
Chapter 6: Arrival The pet in the black coat was right, Eagle had never had a ride like it. He felt so sick. He must've thrown up around eight or nine times, it wasn't that it was a bumpy ride particularly, it was just, well, the speed of it. He'd never traveled above the 300-350mph that the Dark Army planes could travel. This monster of the sky must have done at least 800. After around an hour Eagle's journey in this sky beast was coming to an end. As they flew past a village, past a lighthouse and over a cliff with the sea glittering below, the black-coated pet turned on his onboard radio and said, "Skyhook... engage"! A few seconds passed, then something thudded into the back of the plane, the engines of the plane began to reduce in speed and it dropped horizontally into the sea below. Eagle tried to turn his head to see out of the back end window of the plane. He couldn't turn his head fully, but he could roughly see a rope sticking out of the back of the plane, slowly being tugged in towards the cliff, when the cliff began to open, thats when Eagle really decided to wonder what the hell he had got into. After the cliff side had opened there was a massive metal plate on the inside of it, which also began to open, like the jaws of an old tired dragon, slowly but steadily opening. The plane picked up speed, skimming over the water, backwards, being dragged by the strange rope thing. 10 seconds later they shot up the ramp and straight into the 'tunnel' inside of the cliff. It was dark and the image of the sea was getting smaller and smaller as Eagle was hauled away from it, then the draw-bridge type ramp came up and the metal doors closed, then, Eagle presumed the cliff, which was likely being used as camouflage, closed over the metal plates. The plane slowed and came to a standstill after around half a minute of being dragged backwards. Then the lights came on. Eagle had never seen a room so big. Two massive wall lights, opposite each other in the room turned on, then the next two, then the next two, then the next two, and so on and so forth. Everytime one more set turned on, Eagle thought, 'C'mon, that has got to be it' but no... they just kept turning on. Eagle did not get to see the end of the large 'corridor' but instead he was hoisted by the arm and carried through a large doorway in the side of the wall to the right in the massive inner-cliff runway. As soon as all seven pets had passed through the door. A single metal plate, slowly came down and covered the entrance. As they walked through several of these 'Security mechanisms' as one of the elite wearing pets had explained and told Eagle, they reached a corridor around 30m long. In it were 16 doors, 8 going down each side, the six pets all went to a, what seemed like, random door and started trying to unlock it, with various keys. The first 5 on the left side were labelled: 1, 3, 5, 7 and 9. The first 5 on the other side were labelled: 0, 2, 4, 6 and 8. All the labels had a strange imprint below the numbers, Eagle noticed it was the same imprint on the back of the soldiers specialized elites, and on their helmets, and the back of their gloves, even on a small badge on the left-most side of their chests. Then Eagle noticed they were wearing a second badge, that had a number on it. The five numbers he could see on the men were: 6, 9, 1, 8 and 3. Then it clicked and he exclaimed, "this is where you LIVE!" The pet in the black coat turned around and said "yes, this is where we live, this is where we get our orders, from Dark Army High Command, and out there is where we work, on the battlefield." Eagle stated, "you guys live in a rock, pfffttt!" "The pet in the black coat turned around, his whole body this time and said, "this is the most secure and hi-tech rock you will ever see." The pet then turned and began inserting different keys into the door again. Eagle thought it over then said, "touche," he then wanted to keep away from the awkward silence that he got whenever he didn't attempt to engage in conversation with these people and said, "so, they all have badges corresponding to their room numbers, how about you. Wheres your badge?" The pet in the coat didn't even look up. He just stopped. After about twenty seconds, he turned his head, looked Eagle in the eye, rolled up his sleeve, pulled his hand up to Eagle's eyeline, turned it around and said; "there, is my badge." On the back of his hand there was a scar, or a burn mark, Eagle didn't quite know, all he knew is that is resembled a zero. "Ohhh," Eagle said, wincing and looking away. Eagle tried to change the subject, "so, what do the numbers mean?" "They are our designated squad numbers." another pet replied, one who had not yet spoken to Jagger, his badge had a one on it. "Squad numbers?" "Yeah, we are.. as you can see, an elite Dark Army squad squad, first class. Phoenix Division." "WHAT. WHAT!? Phoenix division were wiped out years ago!" Eagle said, startled. "Everyone except us" was the reply, plain and simple. "So, whats the squad name?" Eagle asked calmy, pretending he wasn't completely shocked to be in the same room as a Phoenix Division first class operative. "Delta Squad, the name of the squad is Delta Squad... and I think its time for your briefing." "What?" was the only thing Eagle could stammer, before everyone emerged from their rooms and began to march towards a door some way down the corridor. END OF CHAPTER 6: ARRIVAL Category:Content Category:Futile War Chapters